In computer systems, passwords are the keys that open up access to processes and data. Passwords are also used extensively to gain access to other computerized resources, such as networks, automated teller machines, security systems, devices, services, and the like. Passwords can also be used to encrypt data so that only persons knowing the password can read and modify the data.
Passwords can be implemented with software or hardware. The problem with hardware implemented security keys, such as smart cards, is that they may be lost, stolen, or duplicated. Manufacture, distribution, and maintenance of physical passwords pose additional drawbacks.
Software implemented passwords are also prone to attack. Unless the passwords is fairly long, brute-force search methods can be applied to guess likely passwords. The problem with long passwords is that they are difficult to remember. Therefore, it is desired to provide stronger passwords, without the requirement for the user to remember a long sequence of letters or numbers.